The Dark Days
by Yaraslava Rada
Summary: When Loki fell from the bi-frost he was emotionally hurt and had lost his place in the world...when we see him in the Avengers he's Burdened with Glorious Purpose. Whatever happened in between?
1. Chapter 1

Falling...It seemed as though he had been falling forever. But if he had been falling since the beginning of his existence, how did he know he was falling? What was being still? Was there such a thing? Something in him told him he was falling, that there was such a thing as standing still, even though he couldn't ever remember doing anything besides falling. Time passed, or so he assumed, and still he was falling. Hours, minutes, days, seconds, years, time had no meaning for him. After what seemed like a century (he was almost positive it wasn't quite that long) he noticed something within his sight. It was dark (black, his mind whispered) stringy, seemingly attached to something behind his vision. He reached up (but how could he reach?) and paused at the sight of a hand, his hand (he had hands). His hand continued its path, grabbing onto the black stringy, hair, that must be attached to his-his head. He was something, something more then a soul falling, falling, down and down, out and out, beyond, beyond the branches of the great tree. At this stunning, revelation he experienced something other than falling. He seemed to jerk to a stop as PAIN, like no other, brought his entire body into focus, forcing his consciousness to flee from the new, intense sensation.

AN:/So this is just the first part...let me know what you think of it in a review. I'll try to update once a week, say every Wednesday? There will be about 9 chapters total, I've got them mostly planned out, but let me know if there's something you'd like to see.


	2. Chapter 2

When he became aware next, it was to a dimly lit area, instead of the vast expanse of nothingness that had surrounded him since he could remember. He took a moment to examine his body, a body he didn't think existed before he saw his hand. The cloth in the black and green outfit he wore was tattered and shredded, there was golden armor on his-chest? he supposed the armor had done its job since most of the cloth underneath it was whole. His arms and legs bore a few scratches (nothing serious, his mind analyzed) he would live, if that were indeed what he was doing now. A low creaking sound pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked up to see a-a something, in the now open door. It's eyes bore into his and as the pressure built, a headache soon followed. Quickly the pressure burst and his relief was tinted with despair, something told him his addled brain had put up a valiant fight, but had lost in the end. The creature seemed to laugh and made some more noises, something that roughly translated as 'poor little lost princess'. As far as he was aware he was neither poor, nor a princess, 'Lost' fit fairly well, since he had no idea just who or where he was. The creature laughed some more, and he kept his eyes locked warily on the repulsive thing. 'Repulsive am I?' it asked, taking a menacing step forward, and his body, suddenly remembering the intense pain he had faded out from, instinctively backed away. It laughed again, before turning swiftly and closing the door behind itself. He faded out again, this time of his own violation, sitting still was so much more boring than falling into eternity...

AN:/So I totally know it's not Wednesday, but my friends decided to surprise me by celebrating my birthday a little early, they took me out to a concert and we were gone most of the day and this totally slipped my mind, but here it is! Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

He awoke to pain. His voice was already horse from screaming while unconscious, and by the gods what a voice he had! The pain continued, tearing at his nerves, he had to look to be sure his skin wasn't splitting from some un-seen weapon. There was nothing in the room with him, but one of those creatures stood with his head poking in through the bars of his door. Energy radiated from the Being, and he knew these Things (monsters!) were the cause of his pain. Something surged from his core, attempting to sooth the thousands of knife wounds buried under his skin. It didn't seem to do much good, but as that energy faded, drained into doing a useless, pointless, unaccomplishable task, his skin became colder as frost spidered out from his body. That was bad. That was very bad. He had to stop it-to stop that from spreading-but he hadn't any energy left to hold it back! He couldn't stop it-he couldn't stop it!-there was no way for him to stop it! He could feel his heart racing, (he had no heart, Monsters didn't have hearts!) his pulse increased, pumping the cold through him that much faster. He looked at his hands in horror. (They were blue! MONSTER!) The damp fog froze to snowflakes as his screams reached their crescendo.

AN:/ Let me know what you think either in a review or by favorite-ing/alerting...


	4. Chapter 4

The next time he awoke, it was to blessed numbness. He knew he was in pain, the familiar ache in his head easily told him as much, but he could feel nothing besides that dull throbbing. He looked to his hands (a shaking quivering mass that hardly obeyed his mental commands) and thanked the gods they were peach again (but that doesn't change the fact that he's a monster!). One of those Things was standing in the doorway, seemingly impressed by something. 'Well, princess. You really don't remember anything, do you?' He stared at the Thing, not taking his eyes off it for a second. 'Would you like to remember?' It asked rhetorically. That pressure that he experienced upon waking the first time returned. (He refused to loose again!) But it was in vain. His shaking body, secretly in pain, was no match for that Thing. He put up even less of a fight than the first time, although that was to be expected when one calculated the odds. Memories flooded his mind and suddenly he remembered just who he was. Loki, prince of Asgard, Monster Extraordinaire.

AN:/Let me know what you think in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Even after all these centuries his brother had still been an immature, arrogant fool, needlessly seeking out war after their father's hard won peace. Then his father had fallen ill, and he had the throne thrust upon him. He hadn't wanted the power, or the responsibility, but had accepted it none-the-less. Then King Laufey (his biological father!) had tried killing Odin, and Loki had been forced to kill him. Then the Warriors Three had decided to pay Midgard and Thor a visit, breaking his little trust in them. He sent the destroyer after them to keep them quiet, to keep them from exposing Asgard's existence to the Humans. Loki was surprised to see that Thor had seemingly matured in his exile. But the Frost Giants, had crossed the line, he couldn't allow a war to start, it would destroy Asgard's peace! So he had opened the Bi-frost and, as Heimdall had told him, it began to destroy the realm. But then, his brother had come and in his new found 'wisdom', told him he couldn't destroy the creatures which days ago, he would have ripped limb from limb with his bare hands! Thor had made him look bad, while acting contrite! Their father (not his father! _Thor's_ father) had come then, to save them both, he had thought, but that harsh, disappointment-laden 'No, Loki' had torn his hopes from him quicker than anything... Thor had everything, his father's affection and pride, his mother's love, and their people's admiration. There was no place for a dark, quiet, so-often-forgotten little brother that pranked people until they scorned him, 'God of lies and mischief' they called him, no place for an unwanted relic who was so obviously, vastly different from everyone around him...and so he had let go. He let go of his 'family', let go of his future, and let go of any hope he had left.

AN:/Let me know what you think in a review...


	6. Chapter 6

The Thing, chuckled at his righteous anger. Revenge was his only thought until It left him to his own devices. Then his mind wandered. He was Loki, the God of Lies, he could detect a lie anywhere, including within his own memories. Something had tampered with them, Something didn't want him remembering exactly what had really happened. He stored that thought away, and the slew of the mutinous thoughts that followed it. He built a little box, buried so deep in his mind, a box so strong he was sure if that Thing invaded his mind again, he wouldn't see it, much less be able to break into it. He was Loki, a god, and if these dull creatures thought they had a hold on him, he would use that to his advantage. He could use that Revenge to fuel his escape, and from there, he would return to the known worlds, these Things wouldn't have a chance against Asgard. He was Loki, prince of Asgard, God of Lies and Mischief, and he would have his Revenge, he wouldn't settle for anything less.

AN:/Let me know what you think in a review. Happy Holidays everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

It was several days full of torture later, that he was finally deemed 'broken' enough to be let in on the plan. They would be sending him to earth, with a staff made from something called the Tesseract. When there he was to find the cube, open a portal to allow their army access to the Earth, and they would retrieve the Tesseract. In exchange, Loki would be left to rule over the pathetic Human race. Then they would move on to conquering several other Realms, to please their master, Thanos. Loki had decided then and there that he would downplay Earth's strength, and allow most of the Chitauri's army to be defeated, before they could get a hold of the Tesseract. Then he would allow himself to be captured by his brother and brought to Asgard for justice, where he would reveal Thanos' continued existence. This tentative plan was locked in a box within his box. He couldn't afford the Chitauri getting even the slightest whiff of something amiss.

AN:/ Sorry! Totally forgot about updating this story! In exchange you get two parts today! Let me know what you think in a review.


	8. Chapter 8

He was in a 'room' relatively nicer than the cell he had been staying in. There was a mattress on the floor, a shelf of nonsensical books, and a table to sit at. They tortured him three times a day, just before meals, to ensure his spirit remained 'broken'. He long suspected they knew he wasn't being entirely loyal to their cause, regardless of how deep he buried his plan, he couldn't help but refer to them as Things, Creatures, and Monsters within his own head. He tried calling them Chitauri, but knew his mental dislike of the species carried over in how he thought the word. Finally, one day after the third torture of the day, their leader, whom he had only seen that first night here, entered his chambers. He held a staff, the staff they had shown him, the staff that would soon be his. He pointed it at Loki's chest and an electric blue light shot out at him. He shivered as the foreign mind made its presence known. His eyes bulged and he could almost feel the color change. 'You are loyal to the Chitauri, little princess. You will obey them, and their master, at all costs.' It said. As the bonds solidified in his heart and mind, he knew he would have to obey. But despite their efforts, he had already hidden Earth's strength and his plan in that box, and not even this new, domineering mind could have access to those thoughts.

AN:/ Aand the second chapter... Let me know what you think in a review. One more chapter to go!


End file.
